creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Farxaa Directorate
The Farxaa Directorate (Farxaa being pronounced "Far-kha") is an expansionist, spacefaring civilization ruled by the warlike species known as the Farxaa. The Directorate is often described as a "techno-barbarian nation" by other races and has aims of either subjugating or destroying other species and civilizations under the belief that the Farxaa are superior to all others (or will be if said otherwise) while expanding their power, territory and numbers. The Directorate is also known for its strong belief in combat pragmatism. As the Farxaa believe that "true superiority" comes not only from raw strength and power alone, and thus, the Directorate's military is not above pulling various strategies in a war, even if others may consider some of the tactics involved to be underhanded, dishonorable and cowardly. History Coming soon... Characteristics Members The Directorate's population and membership is composed of the aforementioned Farxaa and the various slave races that have been subjugated by the Farxaa throughout their history. Farxaa Coming soon... Slave Races Slave races, or thrall races, are the myriad of species from various civilizations that the Farxaa have conquered and subjugated throughout their history. Most of these beings often come from smaller and lesser civilizations that the Farxaa have stumbled upon, sometimes in a stage where they are yet to develop spaceflight. These slaves are generally assigned to menial and mundane labor and tasks by the Farxaa such as mining and farming, and are considered to be more like expendable resources than people. Special conditioning and varied methods of cruel treatment often ensure the most possible loyalty out of these slaves, while some have become slaves for so long that they don't know any other way of living. Alternatively, the Farxaa may pose as gods to these beings to better convince their loyalty and servitude, especially if they are still in their more primitive and tribal stages, or bio-engineer newer and more loyal creatures derived from the genes of these slave races. Should the Farxaa find the need to include these slaves in their military, they are often merely drafted conscripts that serve only as scouts and cannon-fodder for the more powerful vanguard that is the main Farxaa forces. Organization Society and Government The Farxaa are, naturally, the upper class members of Directorate society, while the slaves occupy the lower positions. The Directorate's society has a strong focus and emphasis on the military and the furthering of the superiority and power of the Farxaa. The Directorate is formed up of several groups of Farxaa known as "Hives". Each Hive is centered around a Grand Matriarch/Patriarch pair, and possesses a territory which ranges in size from a single world to tens or hundreds of systems. Each Hive also has its own slave races, preferences in combat doctrines, tactics and specialties, as well as a varied but limited degree of independence and autonomy, but ultimately have to comply with most of the Directorate government's main policies and laws. The Directorate's government is somewhat of a hybrid of a diarchy and a military junta. A committee consisting of 5 of the Directorate's Higher Admirals and 10 High Admirals (2 for each Higher Admiral) acts as a council to the Grand Patriarch and Matriarch of the Hive that holds the most power and/or the highest position within the Directorate. This hybrid government rules over the entirety (except for the few and most autonomous portions of the Hives, unless it is dictated otherwise) of the Directorate and not just the Hive which the Grand Patriarch and Matriarch belong to. Each High and Higher Admiral is selected by the Grand Patriarch and Matriarch, and not the citizens, while the Grand Patriarch and Matriarch are succeeded by any Lesser Matriarchs/Patriarchs from the same Hive should they require replacement or pass away. Military Coming soon... Technology Coming soon... Architecture and Aesthetic Coming soon... Notable Individuals Coming soon... Relations Coming soon... Quotes From Coming soon... About Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Factions